1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle equipped with a leanable body frame and two front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known vehicle includes a body frame that leans leftward or rightward while the vehicle is cornering and two front wheels that are aligned side by side in a left-and-right direction of the body frame (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined publication JP-A-2005-313876, German Patent Application No. 102010052716, U.S. Design Pat. D547,242S, and Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio).
The vehicle including the body frame that can lean and the two front wheels includes a link mechanism. The link mechanism includes an upper cross member and a lower cross member. In addition, the link mechanism also includes a right side member which supports right end portions of the upper cross member and the lower cross member and a left side member which supports left end portions of the upper cross member and the lower cross member. The upper cross member and the lower cross member are supported on the body frame at their middle portions in front of a steering shaft. The upper cross member and the lower cross member are supported on the body frame so as to be turnable about axes extending substantially in a front-and-rear direction of the body frame. The upper cross member and the lower cross member turn relative to the body frame as the body frame leans, such that the relative positions of the two front wheels in an up-and-down of the body frame change. The upper cross member and the lower cross member are arranged above the two front wheels in the up-and-down direction of the body frame in an upright state of the body frame.
The vehicle including the body frame that can lean and the two front wheels includes a right shock absorbing device which supports the right front wheel so as to move in the up-and-down direction of the body frame and a left shock absorbing device which supports the left front wheel so as to move in the up-and-down direction of the body frame. The right shock absorbing device is supported on the right side member so as to turn about the axis of the right side member. The left shock absorbing device is supported on the left side member so as to turn about the axis of the left side member. Vehicles described in Japanese Patent Unexamined publication JP-A-2005-313876 and German Patent Application No. 102010052716 further include a handlebar, a steering shaft, and a turn transfer mechanism. The handlebar is fixed to the steering shaft. The steering shaft is supported on the body frame so as to turn relative thereto. When the handlebar is turned, the steering shaft also turns. The turn transfer mechanism transfers the turning motion of the steering shaft to the right shock absorbing device and the left shock absorbing device.
The vehicle including the body frame that can lean and the two front wheels includes a number of on-board components which are provided around the periphery of the steering shaft. The on-board components include lamps such as a headlamp, a radiator, a reservoir tank, electric components such as a horn, and a main switch of the vehicle, a storage box, a storage pocket and the like.
The vehicles described in Japanese Patent Unexamined publication JP-A-2005-313876 and German Patent Application No. 102010052716 include a resisting force change mechanism. The resisting force change mechanism suppresses the leaning of the body frame and the change in relative position of the two front wheels in the vertical direction of the body frame by increasing a resisting force against the operation of the link mechanism.
In the vehicle described in Japanese Patent Unexamined publication JP-A-2005-313876, the resisting force change mechanism includes a brake disc and a caliper. The brake disc is fixed to the upper cross member of the link mechanism. The caliper changes the resisting force that is exerted on the link mechanism by controlling the frictional force between the caliper and the brake disc. The caliper is attached to the body frame at a location above the upper cross member. The link mechanism operates when the resisting force exerted by the resisting force change mechanism is zero or small. When the resisting force exerted by the resisting force change mechanism is large, the operation of the link mechanism is suppressed or stopped. When the resisting force exerted by the resisting force change mechanism is zero or small, the brake disc and the upper cross member move together relative to the body frame.
In the vehicle described in German Patent Application No. 102010052716, the resisting force change mechanism includes a rod, a piston that is provided at one end of the rod, and a cylinder in which the piston moves. In the resisting force change mechanism, the rod extends or contracts in relation to the cylinder as a result of the piston moving within the cylinder. The rod stays stationary in relation to the cylinder as a result of the piston stopping within the cylinder. The other end of the rod is supported on the left member. The cylinder is supported on the body frame at a location above the upper cross member. The resisting force change mechanism changes the resisting force against the link mechanism by changing the moving state of the piston within the cylinder. The link mechanism operates when the resisting force exerted by the resisting force change mechanism is zero or small. When the resisting force exerted by the resisting force change mechanism is large, the operation of the link mechanism is suppressed or stopped. The rod and the cylinder also move as the link mechanism operates when the resisting force exerted by the resisting force change mechanism is zero or small.
The vehicles described in Japanese Patent Unexamined publication JP-A-2005-313876 and German Patent Application No. 102010052716 include a link mechanism that is located around the periphery of the steering shaft, and this link mechanism moves as the body frame leans. In addition, the vehicles include around the periphery of the steering shaft the resisting force change mechanism which operates as the body frame leans and the link mechanism operates. Because of this, in the vehicle including the body frame that can lean and the two front wheels, the resisting force change mechanism needs to be arranged so that the movable range of the link mechanism and the large movable range of the resisting force change mechanism do not interfere with each other. Further, in providing on-board components, it is necessary that the on-board components are arranged so as to avoid interference with both the movable range of the link mechanism and the movable range of the resisting force change mechanism. Because of this, in the vehicle including the body frame that can lean and the two front wheels, the construction around the periphery of the steering shaft tends to be large.